Sweetest Nightmare
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: "You know, thanks to you guys, Draco isn't ever going to forget tomorrow night. I'll be his sweetest nightmare." I smirked and the night went on. Fun girls night? Or sexy bachelorette shower? one shot for HPFC Christmas Challenge


**A/N**

**For slytherinprincess02's 'Christmas Challenge' On the HPFC forum! I hope I do well on it! I had fun writing it!**

**Stories you should check out:**

_**Eight Years by ix3youlots**_

_**and**_

_**Teenage Dream by PhantomStar07**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line!**

**ON WIT IT!**

Christmas Eve's Eve. Also known as my Bachelorette shower, for Christmas Eve would be…*breathe in* my wedding. To be more specific, it would be my wedding to the most wonderful man in the world.

It was a day full of cheer, chills, and above all, magic.

There I was, stationed at the front door, waiting for the near arrival of my guests. They would all be on time, I was sure of it! Ginny was already there with her, helping set up and calm her nerves.

"Calm _down_ Hermione! You don't want wrinkle lines at twenty, now do you?" said she, squeezing hold of my arm. "Melanea Blanchet will be here soon you know."

I nodded and breathed out heavily.

"I know, I know! I'm just…really excited. Are you sure you cannot tell me all you have planned? Maybe I shouldn't have told you about Muggle Bachelorette showers…"

"Shut your quacking! I would have found it out from Cynthia anyways. She would have been dying to tell me." Ginny scolded and teased at the same time. Truly, she was quite like her mother…and sometimes I couldn't help but deem it scary.

Cynthia is a full blown slut. She is dirty yet so charming. I had taken to her immediately even though we are complete opposites. Cynthia is rich which also has its perks. We eat at expensive restaurants and Cynthia insists on paying each and every time. She is also a Muggle born, so she knows every bit about Muggle life as I do…that can be sticky saying as any time Ginny wanted to know something that I won't tell her…all she has to do is ask Cynthia and she'll find the answer…no matter how raucous and inappropriate that question/answer might be.

"Ooh! Here comes Melanea! What's she wearing?" I shrieked, for here came over conservative Melanea wearing a maroon, low cut, tight fit, short witch's gown…and she had decided to leave her over cape in the car, but wore the miniature, matching coned witch hat that matched her dress in the same maroon colour.

"You're _supposed_ to wear slutty clothes at a Bachelorette shower!" Ginny rolled her eyes as mine widened.

"That isn't how we did it the Muggle world."

"Well this is how we are going to do it in the _Wizarding _world." Ginny could certainly be sassy.

I glanced down at my outfit to see that I was wearing a conservative turtleneck and a straight black skirt…it was cold after all. I then drew my eyes to her outfit and cocked my head to the side.

"Then what's that you're wearing?" she was just as conservative as I, with an olive green coat on.

"Oh…you think this is conservative?" Ginny let out a little giggle and pulled off the coat and showed off the matching olive skimp dress that was just two inches away from revealing her butt and possibly the lowest cut top that anybody could ever have been wearing.

"Ginny! You've dressed yourself like a prostitute!" I shrieked yet she only giggled more.

"_That's the point!_"

"Oh…then should I…umm…should I change?" nervousness coursed through me. How would my darling Draco feel if he knew that we were dressing up so raucously?

"You can do that _after_ the presents." There was a scanty air to her and she had a mischievous look about her that I don't know if I liked very much.

"What the hell are you planning Gin-Gin?" my manner was careful and guarded, and hers was completely the opposite.

"You'll see! Oh! Look, here comes all the others." While she said this, I looked to see Maria Shocknot, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Shaeline Bennett, Marielle Carter, and Lyseria Nogmoot all jump out of a van, all scantily clad just as the next. And not too far behind them, Rhonda Milkead and Cherry Milkead apparated similarly dressed. Cynthia had not yet arrived.

Each and every one of the girls that came by was carrying a gift—or possibly more if they were extremely rich.

"Oh Wizard God, Ginny! This is so nerve wracking!"

"Shut up and let your guests in! Cynthia patronused me. She'll be here soon; she's only getting your gift wrapped. Calm yourself!" she giggled and shoved me towards the door.

I greeted my guests and complimented them—not too sure of myself, I might add—on their outfits.

Luna Lovegood was wearing the strangest of them all, and truthfully, I didn't know she was capable of wearing such…slut wear! The colour was a bright fusia and the top cut in half to form a sort of corset, only it was open completely showing as much cleavage as was physically possible and lacey ribbon was the only thing holding the corset together. Her skirt was nearly the same way, except the ribbon held it completely together so as she didn't show anybody the basement, if you get my drift...

About twenty minutes late came Cynthia apologizing quickly as usual.

"Ok! So let's open presents." Ginny shrieked happily and all the other girls smirked.

Cynthia begged, begged, _begged_ to go last, and I did not object, whatever she had in that large box of hers with the sketchy title on it was something I feared to see.

First, I opened Luna's gift, and inside was a beautiful rose coloured cape and hood that went perfectly with the matching witch's hat Rhonda and Cherry gave me. Marielle and Lyseria had teamed up to buy me a dress, which was worse than all of the other girls' in the sexy category. Maria gave me a luscious smelling perfume that I could not keep my nose off of! Shaeline presented me with strappy five inch stilettos in the same rose colour as the hat, dress and cape. Hannah was more shy with her gift, and it turned out to be a beautiful jewelry set (yes, the stones were all real!), for she had become filthy rich after marrying her husband.

And last, but certainly not least, was Cynthia's gift.

"This is your Christmas gift as well love, it certainly cost that much." The last part she huffed under her breath so as I could not hear, but I did anyway.

At first, when I opened it, I was appalled with what I saw, but then I read the card.

_For you and your hubby on your wedding night,_

_because you refused to do anything before._

_-C_

I took it out of its box and showed the girls. It was a dress, a lingerie dress that was so tiny, I could nearly see the bugged look in Draco's eyes when he'd see me in it. This dress was so naughty, I was blushing as I showed it to the girls, but as my confidence increased, I started to smirk. I guess, since I was to be married after all, I was allowed to be a little dirty with my husband…especially on our wedding night.

His mind would be completely blown out of the water when he saw this.

"Thank you very much Cynthia…I'm sure I won't have any trouble losing my virginity tomorrow night." I stated with total self confidence.

All the girls turned towards each other and gawked and giggled at my speech.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to…get undressed…" I myself giggled and went to put on my new slut-wear. When I came out, Ginny was holding a clipboard.

"Well alright! So next on the agenda, I've hired male strippers and I've rented for them to play at the Three Broomsticks. It's adult's only night, so we should be pretty set. After that, we have a special treat for you Hermione, and we'll be going to a Muggle teen rave and see what they think of our lovely outfits, just remember to leave the capes and hats in the car, and HIDE YOUR WANDS!" Ginny said to us all. She had figured out this night so well, it wasn't even funny.

Everybody screamed and ran outside to get into the van.

Before they left, I pulled Cynthia and Ginny to the side.

"You know, thanks to you guys, Draco isn't ever going to forget tomorrow night. I'll be his sweetest nightmare." I smirked and the night went on.

_Oh how it went on._

**Sooo? How did you like it? I enjoyed writing it. KUDOS TO HERMIONE FOR BEING SUCH A SKANK! XD**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline **


End file.
